This application is a continuation-in-part of copending application Ser. No. 07/443,282 filed Nov. 30, 1989, now abandoned.
This invention relates to a process for the removal of sulfur dioxide from the stack gas of a facility burning sulfur containing fuel or producing sulfur bearing off gas at elevated temperatures.
More particularly, this invention relates to a process in which small amounts of lime and a catalyst are mixed with fuel such as coal in the furnace to reduce the sulfur dioxide present in the stack gas.